


A Nobody's Vision

by dhur



Category: Kingdom Hearts
Genre: Moving On, Multi, Pre-Epilogue, Sliceoflife
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-10-07
Updated: 2018-10-08
Packaged: 2019-07-27 16:17:25
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 2
Words: 804
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16222745
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/dhur/pseuds/dhur
Summary: Is Roxas complete?Is he nothing more than a puppet to fulfill the hole inside of Sora?He needs answersBut is it possible to find answers in the convoluted world of Kingdom Hearts?





	1. Chapter 1

“What…What happened? Where am I? What am I doing here?  
Roxas took several steps forward. He was standing in the middle of darkness, and every step made it feel like the floor was going break underneath him.  
This couldn’t be right. From the far-out recesses of his memory, Roxas could recall joing together with Sora again. He could remember becoming whole; the feeling was like all the emptiness he had felt—all the questions and weight that he had carried with him over the course of time—had just unloaded upon itself.  
And now here he was, in the middle of nowhere. Was this supposed to be the essence of Sora’s heart? Was the keyblade wielder’s heart really nothing more than darkness?  
Sora...was always filled with light. This can’t be right.   
Roxas felt for his arms. Twitching them felt like trying to free himself from a net. He knew that he had to try; for some reason, he just knew that he wasn’t done yet. He could feel the darkness beginning to engulf him. Was this what he had really chosen for his life? He had been honest…He wanted to know the truth about himself, yet he was never allowed answers. They were always hidden from him. He was forced to compromise, compromise his life…  
No, Namine told me that I would not disappear! She said that I would be made whole again. Or is that what she said? He tried jogging his memory; even after he had fatefully joined together with Sora, there were still so many questions he had inside him. For a moment, he didn’t believe what Namine had told him; for a moment he thought that he really was going to disappear and lose his own personality, everything that made him his own.   
He stretched out his arms; he wasn’t sure what he was feeling for in the end, but this time he knew that he did not have Namine to help him. This time he had to help himself. Words could not describe how lonely he really felt.  
Alas, the strength in his arms faded. His muscles lost their sinew. With the last of dumb luck inside his veins he reached up.  
He felt a hand grab his. Namine? He asked in his head.  
No, not Namine, the female voice responded. Roxas felt himself being reeled in like a fish at the end of a rod line.


	2. Chapter 2

A wooden house stood before Roxas. He got to his feet and questioned his surroundings. Why was he here? What was he really doing around in this place?  
“Roxas,” the voice swung straight into his face. He saw right before him Xion. A girl with short-dark hair and an organization cloak wrapped around her.  
“Xion,” Roxas said, and he got up and started to break into a run. The organization cloak started to fall down his side. Revealing a Xion dressed in a polo-shirt.  
“Xion,” Roxas said, in a little bit more of a questionable tone.   
“Come on in,” Xion said in an inviting tone. This is the house of Sora. I have been growing up here for quite a long time before I actually left you in the organization.”  
***  
Roxas surveyed everything that was around the house. There was nothing that he could really touch within the framework of the entire place. Cups and plates were stacked up into a separate cup board. Across from her point of view, he could see the pictures of Sora plastered across the walls.  
“Not a bad house,” he said.  
Xion approached from the entrance. A sharp face looked into his eyes. He had forgotten about how Xion had looked in all those years.   
For a moment, the two of them did not speak for some time.  
“Roxas, I know it’s hard,” Xion said. “I know this is not the way that you wanted to do this.”  
“No, as a matter of fact, if I had the choice I wouldn’t do something like this,” Roxas said, his feet padding against the wood of the house.  
“Well, it’s too late.” Xion said, setting herself down. “What you must do is what you must do.”  
***  
In front of the table, Roxas took a bite of the bread. Xion reclined with him. Nothing but the sun shined through the windows of the house. Roxas’ head was still in the clutters. He still struggled to solve what he was doing here. Was this where Sora really lay? What was it that he was doing here?  
“Roxas, you know what must be done,” Xion said.  
“No, I don’t!” shouted Roxas. Tears stained his eyes. “No, I don’t understand what is really going on here!”  
“Shhhh, calm down,” Xion said. “I know it is hard, but you have to do this.”  
She held out a scroll to Roxas.


End file.
